Through Truth and Lies
by xX Manders Xx
Summary: Sakura is now in High School, and has currently given up the use of clow cards since the transformation to Sakura Cards. But something has happened. How will Sakura deal with it, and where's Syaoran?


**Chapter One – The Awakening**

The sun was up as usual in the quiet town of Tomoeda. It was an early spring morning, and the birds were chirping happily in the trees. Everything was still silent however, while people were just beginning to awaken and begin their travels to work and school. It wasn't quiet however in the Kinomoto house. Just as it so happened, their whole family was up and awake, and they were all bustling to get downstairs to eat their breakfast before leaving off. The father of the family, Mr. Kinomoto as everyone knew him, was already downstairs, setting the breakfast that he had just prepared onto the table. The brother, Touya Kinomoto, who is the eldest, was just walking down the stairs quietly, just fixing his tie. Touya went to a local college that his father teaches at. Sakura, on the other hand, is the youngest. She was still upstairs in her room, searching frantically for the rest of her uniform so that she could leave for school. She had just started high school this year, and her teachers were already becoming fed up with her being late for class.

"Hurry up Sakura!" yelled Touya from downstairs, "You're going to be late again!"

"Coming!" she yelled back, frantically searching everywhere in her room, when suddenly her bottom most desk drawer opened from beside her.

Sakura fell onto her bed, her hands covering her eyes as she groaned.

"Ugh… Where did I put them?" she asked herself out loud.

"Are you sure that you looked everywhere Sakura?" asked Kero as he floated up silently from the vicinity of his bed in Sakura's desk drawer.

Kero was a small little creature, somewhat shaped like a lion. He is the Guardian Beast of the Seal, but however, since all of the Clow Cards were captured by Sakura and put away, Kero had been spending most of his time playing video games, and eating. He is one of Sakura's best friends, and has been for many years.

"I'm positive Kero, like come on," Sakura said sighing, "I looked in my closet, in my laundry basket, in my bed, on my desk, and through my desk drawers. Where else could it possibly be? Oh, I am so frustrated!"

"Sakura…" Kero began, "Did you happen to look… Under the bed?" he asked

"Um… I think I did…" Sakura said quietly, "Why?"

"Well… Remember last time we were looking for something and it just so happened that we found it underneath your bed?" Kero replied.

Sakura quickly dropped to the ground and pulled her covers up above her bed, and stuck her hands underneath her bed, hoping to find her uniform.

"I found it!" she said, pulling out her blue uniform shirt and tie from under her bed. "Yes! Now I won't be so late…" she said looking at the time. "OH NO!"

Sakura quickly pulled on her shirt over her kilt and tied her tie around her neck. She looked into her little mirror and quickly fixed her hair into her usual two half pigtails, and ran towards the door.

"Thanks again Kero, you're a life saver!" she said smiling

"I know" Kero replied egotistically, "Where would you be with out me?"

"I would probably still be looking for my uniform, thanks Kero" said Sakura smiling, "I'll see you after school, and I'll bring you some treats too, alright?"

"Yeah Sakura, thanks!" said Kero

"Bye!" Sakura replied

Sakura ran down the stairs and into the kitchen quickly and sat down at the table and looked at her sandwich. She sighed at the sight, as her wonderfully made sandwich was sitting on the table, and she would not haven enough time to be able to enjoy it.

"You're so slow Sakura" said Touya getting up from the table with his plate, "You should really get ready for school before bed so that you're not always late!"

"Touya's right you know Sakura. It's not good to be late like that all the time, it's going to get a lot of teachers mad at you, and they aren't as nice as you're elementary school teachers." Sakura's father answered worriedly.

"I know that! I wish that I was still in Tomoeda elementary! High school is such a drag! They don't let us do anything! I swear, I don't think they trust us very much…" she said sadly.

"Well they don't" said Touya, walking towards the door.

"Come on Sakura eat up" her father said smiling

"I'm leaving!" yelled Touya opening the front door.

"Bye Touya! See you at lunch!" he father answered.

"Wait!" yelled Sakura, gulping down her sandwich and getting up, also running to the door to put on her roller blades. "Bye dad!"

"Bye Sakura! Have a great day" said her dad walking up to the door.

"Thanks, you too!" said Sakura smiling, "Bye!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kero looked out the window, and saw Sakura roll off on her roller blades, trying to catch up to her brother quickly. He sighed and turned around, looking at Sakura's plain room.

"I can't believe that I can't do anything yet…" said Kero sadly, "I should stay with Tomoyo some time…"

Kero looked into his bed in Sakura's desk drawer and sighed again, looking back again at everything in Sakura's room.

"Well, it's off to bed for now I guess… Maybe there will be something for me to do later when Sakura's father leaves…" he said, silently floating back into his room inside the drawer and closing the drawer shut.

Everything was silent, and after a few minutes, Kero was already deeply asleep, when a book floated out of Sakura's first drawer. It floated into the air, and over her desk. The lock on the book opened, and the cards floated out, circling the book, and the circle became larger and larger as more cards joined the circle. Once the cards were all out they stopped, and a many fell over loosing color. Suddenly, one lit up bright, and changed from a pinkish shade, to a reddish shade, and glowing, the card flew out through the window.


End file.
